ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omernoy *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Subzero 2012 *January: Dan *February: Jonathan *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Cartoon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: H20 *October: Zon *November: Nick ---- Yoponot Created by Yoponot and nominated by Yoponot . For # You're a very charismatic, friendly individual. plus you made a good first impresion the day I met you. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 01:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Cyber 10 Created by Cyber 10 and nominated by Cyber 10. For # He's a pretty cool guy. He's funny, too. If You Want To Mess With My Awesomeness, You're Going To Have To Go Through My Pride, First. 16:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) # Cyber is an epic, awesome and cool guy. He can always make you laugh and is epicly epic. Did did I mention he's epic? [[User:NickFusi0n|'He Snipes You While You Sleep']] 17:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) # i only just met him, but he's really nice and cool and I think he deserves this ME!! Leave me a message 17:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * This my first time running :3 |(' u ' ) | FINN APPROVES THIS STATEMENT (Wall - Blog - ) 12:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ulti Created by my parents and nominated by Ulti. For # He is a nice guy.And he has an awesome series Pony power Go!!!wait? what? NINJA GO!!!! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Second time running. Paper Created by something awesome and nominated by something epic. For #Paper has done a lot for this wiki. If he isn't writing the AWESOME series, Young Plumbers, he's probably working on some coding stuff, and making the wiki a little bit better, every day. I am Ancy hear me roar. (Wall - Blog - ) 20:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) #He really concentrates on what he does, and he has a wide knowledge on wiki stuff.OMNIVERSE (Wall - Blog - ) 21:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) #He's a good admin, and Young Plumbers has been the best show he's written. He needs to be featured. COMING THIS OCTOBER 10TH, EVERYTHING CHANGES! ITS THE 4-PART SERIES FINALE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS! 01:24, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Against #Quote " ...there are users who have been here ''less time'' 'than me who have won on their first time nominated..." - Paper Really? This is how you want to persuade other users to vote for you? By pointing out the fact that you have been here more time? Like that it's suppose to be some sort of critical factor, that will appeal in making users believe that "Time = rightful privilege of getting elected"? Rather than stating the good behavioral characteristics of you persona. Sorry, but I guess you should just keep waiting then. 'Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 02:10, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #*Can't vote twice (It's one vote total not one vote for and one vote against) Paper Talk My Work 23:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #What Dyloxx said. Except I did win and I joined later then paper. :P Ben 10: Hero of All Ages is now rebooted! Creepy Eyes! ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ 12:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Come on guys... this is at least my fifth time running and there are users who have been here less time than me who have won on their first time nominated, let alone won at all. Paper Talk My Work 19:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ahmad Created by Ahmad and nominated by himself. For #Ahmad is an awesome user and friend of mine! WIZARD GANDALF STYLE *starts dancing*ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL DO NOT PASS too bad Knights of the sword is overlatest signature http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M660rjNCH0A 12:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) #He's Awesome! I am Oussama! 13:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Please Vote! Category:Others